1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a measuring instrument that processes the measured result for display on a screen, more specifically to such a measuring instrument that improves the displaying method of the measured data to be displayed on the screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional measuring instrument is disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai No. 60-46416 as one example of an instrument that converts measured signals of analog data detected at plural locations and processes the converted signals for display on the screen.
FIG. 20 shows the construction of the measuring instrument mentioned above in which measured signals I1, I2, . . . In are input in order into an A/D converter (12) by a multiplexer and input into a CPU (13) as digital signals converted by the A/D converter (12). The CPU (13) displays the digital signals on the screen by processing under consideration of the condition of parameters input from set value input section (18), scale, displaying speed and so on.
The meanings and functions of an image memory (14) connected to the CPU (13) through data lines and address lines, a CRT (15), a data memory (16) and hard copy (17) are not described here since they are well known as the peripheral equipment of ordinary computers.
The display format of the measured data to be displayed on the screen is shown in FIG. 21, in which the X and Y axes indicate the time and physical values. The above display format is very different, however, from that of the existing measuring instrument that uses ink pens and chart paper, so that it is difficult for people familiar with the existing measuring instrument to understand the measured data. In such a display format, the screen overflows every predetermined time and is cleared, so that there is a problem that the data just after clearing the screen is not compared with the data just before clearing the screen.